Love like a wolf baby
by LilMurph
Summary: Taemin was just an adverage 16 year old boy, but he was always being protected from wolfs and told they were monsters, but that changes when he falls in love with one. SHINee BIGBANG G-Dragon x Taemin Yaoi. K-POP, if you like read! please


**Love like a Wolf Baby**

**In the night there was a loud howling sound, what ever was making that was defiantly in pain. The woman who heard that sound didn't like it, as she held her stomach thinking that she would do anything to protect her unborn son.**

**Being terrified of wolfs since her husband was killed by one, she knew since that day she would never let her baby boy near the woods where the monsters lived and she would go to any extent to protect him. **

**About 6 years later**

"**Mommy, can I go play in there?" asked the 6 year old boy pointing towards the woods. **

"**No sweetheart, that in there is a bad place and wolfs are bad animals, they live in there" said the boys mother.**

**About 10 years later**

"**Minnie-hun, come on love lets go back inside" called Taemin's friend Key.**

"**OK Umma. Just give me a second" he called back and looked longingly at the dark forest.**

"**Alright" Key called not noticing where Taemin was looking. Thought someone else did, Taemin's best friend, Joughyun. He told key to go back inside and that he would take care of Taemin. **

**Joughyun watched the younger boy, he looked so curious because his mother never let him into the forest. But now his mother was not here to tell him no and he didn't think anyone was watching.**

**He watched his best friend take 3 steps, stop and then walk with a determined look on his face. Jonghyun knew what lived in there, he heard the wolfs calling to their friends. **

**He knows what is in there because he is a wolf himself…**

**Taemin walked through the forest, he didn't see any thing bad, 'why would mother want to keep me out then' he thought.**

"**There are no wolfs here, what is so bad about them anyway? Why dose she hate wolfs so much anyway?"**

"**RAWWRRRR" Taemin heard behind him, he turned to see a large black wolf, he was so big that if he were on his back legs he would be taller then Taemin. **

"**O-oh H-hello, p-please don't h-hurt me" he got very scared when he saw the wolfs claws and teeth.**

**It growled again and Taemin started to back up,**

**If only the Taemin knew the wolf was not going to hurt him, or that the wolf knew that Taemin wasn't going to hurt him.**

**The wolf was trying to protect his friend from Taemin, who if he walked a few more minutes would have found out their secret.**

**Their secret is them being half wolf half human, so when they change back into their human forms or reverse, no one would be able to see. **

**Taemin's heart was beating so fast, then he heard a rustle in the bushes, when it jumped out Taemin got even more scared seeing another wolf.**

**This second one was a dark brown almost black with its ears, tail and paws white-ish and it jumped at the first wolf.**

**But what no one knew was there was another wolf, this one just watching, he saw his friend, Taeyang, come out to meet Taemin, and then he saw the other one who he didn't know attack his friend.**

**This third wolf could smell fear on the boy, mainly because he didn't know why the wolf was came out all mad at him, and the surprise from the second one going to attack the first. **

**There was no reason for the boy to be attacked even if he wasn't going to be, but for Taeyang to get out of the way he would have to go forward, which is the way he jumped. **

**The third wolf was very smart, he knew that the only way to save the boy was to push him out of the way, if he were to jump at one of the others, well either way, the boy would be starched. **

**Taemin saw the two wolfs jump his way, it felt like everything was going in slow motion to him, then he saw a flash of white. It jumped at him from the side, as it hit him there was a burning in his arm, then in his other as he hit the ground and rolled to his back. **

**He saw the first two wolfs hit the ground and just lay there, it looked like they both passed out. Then he looked at what had tackled him, it was a wolf. He on his back and it laying on his chest. **

**It was a beautiful white and that was the last thing he saw before he passed out. **

**The white wolf just watched the boy under him, he recognised how beautiful he was and then his eyes closed. The wolf lowered his head and licked his cheek, the other two passed out and the black and white one was obviously his friend, but not going to wake anytime soon. **


End file.
